


I Don't Dance

by SailorLestrade



Series: Adventures in Time and Space [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Sherlock (TV) RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cheating, F/M, Love, Magic, Missing, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 04:31:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2759714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Mature later on. Teen for now*</p><p>After the birth of your baby, can you hold off your feelings for Chris?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Everyone gathered in the waiting room, except for Chris, who was with you. Ben had called Martin and Amanda and told them that baby Hiddleston had joined the world. He had also sent a text to Jensen and Jared. Even though he did not know them very, he knew they were your friends and you’d want them to see your little girl.

“So, I heard you had a bit of an adventure.” Jeremy laughed, looking over at Ben, who rolled his eyes.

“I’m not exactly a doctor.” Ben said. “And before you make a Doctor Strange joke, don’t.”

“Wow. Kitty has claws.” Mark laughed, making Scarlett roll her eyes. Even Joss was there, since he had watched your relationship with Tom bloom over the years. He was perched on a chair between Chris Hemsworth and Clark Gregg. Even Samuel L. Jackson stopped by. He was chatting with Sophie about the upcoming movie that she was directing. Ben just set there in his new shirt and pants. That’s when the doors to the waiting room opened and a nurse came out.

“Mrs. Hiddleston and Mr. Evans have someone they’d like you to meet.” she said cheerfully. Everyone looked at each other then followed the nurse to a large room. There was a glass window where they could see all the babies. Chris was standing in there, smiling.

“There she is.” He said, pointing at a little girl with a pink hat on her head. “Eira Nicole Hiddleston.” Chris said proudly, despite the fact that pretty much everyone in the room knew that Chris wished that her last name was Evans rather than Hiddleston. “(Y/n) asked me to call Tom’s sisters and tell them. Only Emma was available and she was so excited.”

“She’s soooo cute!” Scarlett said. “She has Tom’s curls.”

“Poor girl.” Chris H. laughed.

“How’s (y/n) doing?” Joss asked.

“She’s tired.” Chris said. “She gave Eira her name just before falling asleep, so I left her alone to rest and came out here. I thought you guys would all want to see Eira anyway.”

“You just love saying her name, don’t ya?” Samuel asked.

“I’m just practicing so I don’t mess it up.” Chris laughed.

“Damn! I forgot my cigars.” Robert said. Everyone laughed except for Ben, who was just standing at the window, watching little Eira sleep, with Sophie standing by his side.

“You okay honey?” She asked, rubbing his arm. He looked at her.

“I held her.” He said. “I was the first one to hold her.” Sophie realized then that there were tears in his eyes. “She was so small and crying.” Sophie smiled and hugged Ben. “She looks just like her dad.”

“I bet she’ll grow up to be like her mom though.” Sophie said. Ben smiled a bit. 

“That’s good.” He said, wrapping an arm around Sophie. Chris stood there, watching Eira as well. He felt a sense of pride while looking at her. He knew that she wasn’t his biologically, and she wouldn’t be his, but he wanted to be her dad more than anything. He wanted to be your husband and to take care of the both of you. He wanted what Tom had.

“Hey Chris.” Robert said. “Can we step into the hallway for a second? I just wanna ask you something.” Chris looked at Eira one last time before following his co-star into the hall.

“Yeah?” Chris asked. Robert sternly crossed his arms and looked at Chris.

“I heard what you said in the elevator.” He said. “To (y/n).” He could tell that Chris was panicking. “Chris…”

“Okay, fine. You know what? I do love her.” Chris said. “And I’m pretty sure she loves me too. She’s just worried about getting involved with me if Tom comes back.”

“What? Do you know he’s not coming back or something?” Robert asked, jokingly. He missed the look of fear that passed over Chris’s eyes.

“No. Of course not.” Chris said. “I just…he fell into a void. We have no idea where he went. We got lucky when (y/n) fell back to earth, but he could be in Jotunheim or one of those other realms for all we know!” Robert sighed.

“I know. It’s just that we have to give her some kind of hope.” He glanced back at the nursery, where everyone was watching the adorable little Hiddleston baby through the glass. “She needs all she can get right now.”

“But, what’s the point of giving her hope?” Chris asked. “It’ll just hurt that much more when another day goes by and he’s still absent from her life.” 

Robert sighed at Chris again before saying, “I know but Ben said that she still needs hope.” 

“Of course it was him…”

“And I’d rather not piss him off. You’ve seen how protective he gets.” Chris sighed and nodded. “Look. Frankly, I don’t care if you two go at it like bunnies and what not, but I’d just be careful. I’d hate to see what would happen if Tom or Ben walked in on the two of you.” Chris gulped at the thought.

“I’m going to go check on (y/n).” He said. Robert nodded. Chris left then and made his way to your room. Once outside the door, he could hear the sound of you crying. He carefully opened the door to find you curled up on your side, clutching your wedding ring in your hand. “(Y/n)?” he asked softly.

“I-I miss him!” you sobbed. Chris set on the bed by you and gently touched your arm. “I w-want m-my husband to c-come home!”

“I know honey.” Chris said. “And he will eventually.” He was starting to feel the guilt of making that deal with Rani. He didn’t realize just how much Tom’s absence would hurt you...Even worse now, that you had a chance of developing postpartum depression.

“Please find him.” You begged as large tears fell from your eyes. “Please Chris. I need him here.”

“I will try.” Chris said. “I promise.” You nodded and slipped your ring back on your finger and drifted off to sleep. Chris frowned but didn’t leave your side until he knew you were deep asleep. “What have I done?”

****

Inside the Doctor’s TARDIS  
Time Unknown

Tom groaned from where he was laying on the floor. Wait, the floor? How did he get there? The last thing he remembered was standing by Clara while the Doctor attempted to fly to his timeline. He opened his eyes after hearing the sound of Clara coughing. He felt hung over, an unfamiliar feeling as he hadn’t drank that much in years.

“Clara.” He said. “Doctor.”

“You okay?” The Doctor asked.

“Did we get hit by a car?” Tom asked in return.

“Oh my god.” Clara gasped. “Tom! Your hair!” Tom touched his hand but realized then it wasn’t the curls he had boarded the TARDIS with. He quickly jumped up and ran to find a mirror and finally caught a look at himself.

He looked like he hadn’t slept in a while, due to dark circles around his eyes. His hair was long, straight, and dyed black; but it looked like it hadn’t been brushed in a while, making him look more like Adam then Loki. He had some stubble, which wasn’t surprising because he hadn’t had a chance to shave. But he looked like a ghost of himself, whereas just a few minutes ago he had been well groomed with blonde curls and bright eyes. He made his way back to Clara and the Doctor, who were trying to figure out where they were.

“I look like a vampire.” Tom said. Clara glanced up at him and gave him a sad smile before looking back at the computer.

“It says we’re in the time that Tom left.” Clara said.

“But wrong universe.” The Doctor said. “Whoever messed with Roswell ripped a hole between the parallel universe.”

“Great.” Tom groaned. “Just bloody fantastic!”

“Tom.” Clara said.

“I just want to be with my wife and child! Is that so much to ask for?!”

“Thomas!” The Doctor said. Tom looked at him.

“What?”

“There’s a (y/n) here.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some old friends show up; Tom gets some startling news

Present

Jensen, Jared, Danneel, and Genevieve all came the next morning. You were sitting up, holding Eira in your arms and smiling down at her. Chris was sitting in a chair by you, watching you gently tickle her and talk to her.

“Well hello there.” Jensen said. You looked up and smiled.

“Jen. Jay.” You smiled. “And the other Gen and Danni.” You laughed. The girls both smiled at you.

“It’s good to see you.” Jared said, kissing your cheek.

“When did you guys get here?”

“Well, we came to L.A. yesterday for a convention. But by the time we got done, visiting hours were over.” Danneel explained. “But we were all so excited to see your little one.”

“What’s her name?” Genevieve asked. You smiled down at her.

“Eira Nicole Hiddleston.” You said. Jensen raised an eyebrow then, noticing Chris sitting there and not Tom. “Would you like to hold her?”

“Of course.” Jared said, gently taking Eira from you and smiling. “She’s so small.”

“Ben delivered her.” You laughed. Genevieve started to laugh.

“Ben as in Benedict Cumberbatch?” Danneel asked. You nodded. Jensen started to laugh then.

“He was freaking out a bit, wasn’t he?” Jensen asked. You smiled and nodded.

“But I guess Robert puked afterwards, so at least Ben kept it all under control.” You explained. Everyone was laughing now.

“Oh, I forgot, Misha sent this.” Jared said. Genevieve handed you a little pink gift bag. You opened it to see a little onesie that said “Mini Minion” on it. You smiled and showed it to Chris, who laughed and gave a thumbs up.

“Leave it to Misha.” You said. Jared gently placed Eira back in your arms.

“So, where’s Tom?” Jensen asked. Your eyes filled with tears then and you started to cry. Jensen looked startled. “What did I do?!”

“Sweetie, what happened to Tom?” Danneel asked, sitting by you. Chris took Eira and you let him. He held her close.

“H-he’s gone!” You cried. You explained to them what had happened, crying during the whole thing. “A-and I don’t think he’s ever coming back.” You said, your sobs dying down some.

“Oh honey, don’t say that.” Genevieve said, sitting on the other side of you. The girls both hugged you. “You just have to have hope.” You shook your head then, crying.

“Even if he comes back, he won’t be the same.” You explained. “He won’t be the same Tom that followed me there.” Jensen looked over at Chris, who was standing over to the side, holding Eira. He had a strange feeling about him but looked away.

“Don’t worry.” Jared said. “I promise that he’ll come back and he’ll be the same fun loving prince you married.” You sniffled and looked up at him.

“Thanks moose.” You said, smiling. He laughed and gave you a playful noogie.

“Guess she’s feeling a bit better.” Jensen said, laughing. You smiled at them. “So, when you get out and settled, we’d love to take you out to dinner with the rest of the cast. They all miss you.”

“They do?”

“Of course!” Jared said. “When you left after season 5, everyone was sad. Even the ones that didn’t join us for the next season.”

“Mark Pellegrino was back for those few episodes and he said I make shitty coffee.” Jared laughed. “Plus he said I’m not as fun to hold a conversation with.” You smiled.

“You guys always know how to make me feel better.” You said. There was a knock on the door then and it opened, showing Ben standing there.

“Oh, hey.” He said, smiling at the Supernatural boys and their wives. “I didn’t realize you had company.”

“Come in.” You said, wiping your eyes. Ben came in, followed by Sophie, Amanda, and Martin. “Amanda! Martin!”

“Hello dear!” Amanda said, smiling. Martin gave a little wave.

“So, where the little demon?” He joked. Chris walked over with Eira and gently placed her in Martin’s arms. “Oh my. Amanda, she’s beautiful.” Amanda walked over to Martin.

“She’s blonde.” She said. “Oh you poor child.” She joked. “Remember sweetie, this is grumpy uncle Martin and you should cry everytime he holds you.” As if on cue, Eira started to cry. Martin glared at Amanda. “Oh, did I do that?”

“She’s just hungry.” You said, reaching for her. Martin handed her to you.

“We’ll all just step out to give you some peace.” Jared said. Everyone followed him out, leaving you, Chris, and Eira alone. You started feeding her.

“How are you feeling sweetie?” Chris asked.

“I’m tired.” You said, yawning. “But it’s okay.” He smiled and gently kissed your cheek.

“Well, I still think you look beautiful.” He gently placed a kiss on the top of your head. You smiled at him, but said nothing.

****

“There’s something off with Chris.” Jensen said, pulling Jared off to the side while the wives went to talk with Amanda and Sophie. Ben came up to them.

“You noticed it too?” He asked. Jensen nodded.

“I know he’s your friend, but I don’t trust him.” Jared told Ben.

“Ever since Tom went missing, Chris hasn’t been himself.” Ben explained. “I don’t know what is wrong with him. But he tenses up whenever Tom’s name is brought up.”

“You don’t think he knows something we don’t, do you?” Jensen asked. Ben shrugged.

“I just hope Tom comes back before Chris convinces (y/n) that it’s time to move on.” Ben said. Jensen and Jared both nodded in agreement, not knowing that at that moment, you were allowing Chris to kiss you.

****

Alternate Universe

Tom, Clara, and the Doctor quietly left the TARDIS. The Doctor had been unable to locate the year, all he knew was one of the first things that popped up on the computer was a picture of you on the cover of a magazine.

“We have to be careful.” The Doctor said. “We don’t know what exactly is going on in this world.”

“Everything looks the same.” Clara said.

“Just because it’s a parallel universe doesn’t mean it’s completely different.” The Doctor said. “There might just be one detail different. Like cats aren’t called cats or your eyes are yellow.”

“I don’t care what’s different. I just want to find my wife.” Tom growled. He looked around and spotted a familiar Hollywood sign in the distance. “So, we’re in L.A. That’s good…I think.” He watched as people passed by the TARDIS without giving it a second glance. “Why isn’t anyone reacting to the TARDIS?”

“It’s part of the TARDIS’s defense.” The Doctor said. Clara looked around. There were posters hanging up for the 2015 Golden Globes.

“It must be early January 2015.” Clara said, grabbing one of the posters that showed Ben as Alan Turning. “The Imitation Game.” She showed them the poster.

“So, that much hasn’t changed.” Tom said. “Just knowing if he won them in this world.” That’s when his eyes locked onto the cover of a magazine. He pushed past the Doctor and grabbed it.

“What is it?” Clara asked. Tom just stood there, in shock. “Tom?”

“Ben and…(y/n)…” He said. She carefully took the magazine from him. She opened to the article and read it.

“As award season starts up and many of nominations have gone to Benedict Cumberbatch, the one question on everyone’s mind is if the sexy sleuth and his stunning girlfriend will be giving us a happy announcement by the end of the week.” Clara read. Tom set down on a bench, but didn’t stop her from reading. “It’s been reported that Cumberbatch has been frequenting a jewelry store in West Hollywood. It’s also been reporter that the famous author has earned a part on BBC’s Sherlock as assassin Sebastian Moran. While neither rumored can be confirmed, it seems pretty likely that with a few golden statues under his belt, it will only be a matter of time before he takes himself completely off the market…”

“This isn’t right.” Tom said. “That has to be a mistake. (Y/n) is my wife.”

“I guess not here.” The Doctor said. Clara was looking at her phone, which had connected to the Wi-Fi of this world.

“It says here that (y/n) started dating Ben in December of 2013.” Clara explained. “Not long after he broke up with Sophie Hunter.”

“But that’s when I started dating her!” Tom cried. “And Ben loves Sophie!”

“What about alternate universe do you not understand?” The Doctor asked. “Everything could be different. Everything could be the same except for one minor detail.” He looked around. “There has to be a reason we were brought here.”

“To make my life a living hell.” Tom said, head in hand. “Something does not want me and (y/n) to have a life together.” Clara set down by him and rubbed his back. “I love her. Why doesn’t the universe want us to be together?”

“I don’t think it’s the universe.” The Doctor said, looking at his sonic. “There’s Time Lord science here.”

“Us?” Clara asked. The Doctor shook his head.

“Someone more brilliant and diabolical than me.” The Doctor explained. “I just can’t figure out who.”

While Clara and the Doctor chatted, Tom pulled out his phone. Part of him wanted to try to call you, but he knew that it would probably just end up going to the you of this universe, and he didn’t want that. Instead, he browsed the internet to figure out more about this universe. He saw a video of you on the Daily Show with Jon Stewart. He smiled, knowing how much you loved watching those shows.

_“So, (y/n),” Jon began. “You and Benedict Cumberbatch.” You giggled a bit. “What’s up with you two?”_

_“Well, we have a very professional relationship on the set.” You explained. “While him and Tom Hiddleston were filming the movie version of one of my books, I was on the set and we kept it very professional. Even though Tom will say otherwise.” You laughed. Tom’s heart dropped. You were just friends with him here? Or maybe not even that. Just colleagues._

_“So, how do you feel knowing that your movie was snubbed for the likes of The Imitation Game and the Theory of Everything?” Jon asked._

_“Well, those are both powerful stories that need to be told.” You said. “Alan Turning was an amazing man, and I know I’m starting to sound like Ben now.” The audience laughed. “And Stephen Hawking is such an inspiration.”_

_“Are you hoping that your boyfriend takes home all the awards, to have like a horde of sorts? Like some kind of…oh, I dunno, dragon.” Everyone started to laugh then._

_“Of course. It’ll be nice sleeping on something besides gold coins for once.”_

Tom shut off that video then and just stared down at his phone. The rest of this world didn’t exist to him. It was nothing without you. He had fallen in love at first sight and something here had happened so that didn’t happen. And he didn’t like it.

“Tom?” Clara asked. Tom finally looked up at her. “Well, I have some good news and some bad news.”

“This should be good.” Tom said. Clara scrolled through her phone.

“Well, the good news is that you aren’t single in this universe.” She said, laughing to hide her uneasiness.

“And the bad news?” Tom asked, nervous.

“Well…you’re married to Sophie Hunter…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, watchya think?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your life is starting to change; Tom's heart breaks.

Present

You and Chris took Eira home a couple days later. You were still so tired, but so happy to have your little girl home with you. If only Tom was there as well, then you could easily be the happiest person on earth.

“She’s so beautiful.” Chris said, wrapping his arms around your waist as you watched her sleep. “Just like her mom.” He said as he rested his chin on your shoulder. You smiled sadly. “What’s wrong?”

“I miss Tom.” You said. “I mean, I love having you around, but I miss the man I married.” Chris nodded.

“I know.” Chris said. “Just have hope.” You shrugged and quietly left. You knew that Eira wouldn’t be asleep long and you wanted to make yourself some tea.

“Why don’t you go ahead and go to bed?” You asked Chris as you made yourself Tom’s favorite blend.

“Are you sure?” He asked. “You look like you need more sleep then I do.”

“I’m fine.” You said. “Just go.” He smiled and walked to you, taking your hand in his. He gently kissed you.

“Goodnight.” He whispered, pressing his lips to your forehead before leaving. You stood there until he left, but soon you couldn’t control it anymore and started to cry. Why did this have to be so difficult? You loved Tom. You married him for a reason. Twice. You married him twice. The universe didn’t seem to want you and him to have your happy ending though. It kept pushing you towards Chris. Why? You had no idea.

“Tom.” You whispered, seeing one of his suit jackets still hanging on the hooks by the door. “Please come home.”

****

One Month Later

“Hey (Y/n), it’s Joss.” Joss said when you answered your phone. You were currently feeding Eira.

“Hey Joss. Let me put you on speaker.” You said. You laid your phone on the table and pressed the speaker button. “What’s up?”

“Well, as you know, it’s my turn to do a Marvel One-Shot.” Joss explained. You smiled.

“What’s your idea this time?” You asked, adjusting Eria in your arms so she could easily drink.

“Well, we’re going to have the Avengers find out about fan conventions.” Joss explained. “I was wondering if you and Eira would like to be in it. Dress up in apparel based off one of the heroes and such.” You knew this had to be Chris’s doing. He kept trying to get you to bring Eira to the set.

“Well, sure.” You said. “I have the perfect onesie for Eira to wear.” You said, smiling down at your daughter.

“Great! Will you be able to come in to film it tomorrow?” You raised your eyebrow.

“Tomorrow huh?” You asked. “Yeah. We’ll make it.”

“Great! See you tomorrow!” He hung up then. You looked down at Eira, who was staring up at you with curious eyes.

“This is your fault, you know.” You told her, gently touching her nose. “It’s because you’re so cute.” She seemed to understand and smiled up at you. You picked her up and carried her to her room. “Come on princess. Let’s find Uncle Robert’s onesie.”

****

The next day you were standing in the middle of the costume room, looking at the dresses offered to you while Eira was being held by Scarlett. You sighed after a while, making the red head look over at you.

“What’s wrong?” She asked.

“There’s no Loki apparel.” You said sadly. Scarlett sighed.

“I’m sorry dear.” She said. “Maybe it’s because he’s not supposed to have fans in the cinematic universe.” You nodded and grabbed another dress from the rack.

“I guess this one will do.” You said. “I hope he appreciates it.” She saw the dress you were holding and realized then who you were talking about. And it wasn’t your husband.

****

When Chris saw you for the first time, the Avengers were rushing into a building that was hosting a fan convention in their honor. He saw you, in a red, white, and blue dress and wearing a Captain America mask. In your arms was Eira, fast asleep finally, wearing her Iron Man onesie with the little tutu. Chris stopped too early and nearly forgot his lines, seeing you wearing that costume.

Fortunately, it didn’t take long for the one-shot to be filmed. You smiled when the day was over and started to take off your mask when Chris ran over to you. You smiled at him as he kissed your cheek.

“Red, white, and blue looks good on you.” Chris said. You giggled.

“Thank you captain.” You said, smiling. “They told me I could take the dress home.”

“Mmm. I like that idea.” Chris said, smiling and twirling you around.

“Easy big guy!” You laughed. “Eira might get dizzy and puke.”

“She pukes anyway.” Chris said, gently tickling her. She laughed and he smiled. He gently kissed her forehead. He looked into your eyes then and you felt something. A spark? Electricity? You magic bubbling? You weren’t sure. “Ready to go home?”

“Yes.” You said, smiling. He put his hand on the small of your back and led you away, all the Avengers cast watching.

“Five bucks says they’ll be fondueing soon.” Robert said. Jeremy laughed.

“I’ll take that action.” Mark said. Clark just rolled his eyes.

****

Chris was holding you in his arms, kissing your neck. Small noises escaped from you and you closed your eyes. He couldn’t keep his hands off of you, seeing you in the Captain America dress. And you could tell that he really enjoyed it, in more ways than one.

But then you opened your eyes and glanced over at a picture of you and Tom together. You closed your eyes then and pushed Chris away.

“What’s wrong?” He asked. You sighed.

“I’m sorry.” You whispered. “I can’t.” He nodded and hugged you.

“I understand.” He said. “Why don’t we just get some sleep? It’s been a long day and Eira will be awake soon probably.” You gave him a small smile and nodded, going to the bathroom the change into your pajamas. You splashed some water onto your face and crawled into bed by Chris.

“Goodnight.” You yawned. He pulled you close and cuddled you.

“Goodnight my dear.” You closed your eyes and drifted off, but kept your ears opened for the slightest noise from Eira.

****

Alternate Universe

A/N: Disclaimer: I do NOT actually know if the winners I portray in this part will be winning the Golden Globes. It’s just for the sake of this story ehehehe. Tbh, I really would rather see Eddie Redmayne and the Theory of Everything win all the awards, because I’ve actually seen that movie and the Imitation Game isn’t being shown at my work yet. Well, anyway, carry on :P

“I don’t think this is a good idea.” Clara said as she watched Tom trying to run a brush through his hair. “What if the you of this world sees…you?” She sounded so confused. “It could cause some kind of wibbly-wobbly stuff.”

“I have to see her.” Tom said, getting frustrated and throwing the brush. “And the awards show is tonight. I bet she’ll be there with Ben. And I just have to see her.” Clara sighed.

“Well, I guess I’ll go with you.” She said. “Even though I think this is a stupid plan.” She looked around. “Speaking of stupid plans, where’s the Doctor?”

“Right here.” The Doctor said, walking out of a room in a tux. Clara and Tom’s eyes widened at seeing him in the black and white clothing instead of the blue suit. “I figure we’re going to an award show, I might as well look the part.” He looked Clara and Tom up and down. “And you two are not going dressed like that.”

****

Flashing psychic paper, The Doctor, Tom, and Clara, all dressed to the nines, made their way into the hotel where the Golden Globes were going to be held. No one questioned them and they made their way to the back, to avoid starting a paradox in case the Tom of this universe was there.

“He has no nominations.” Clara said. “I don’t think he’ll be here.”

“We don’t have any nominations, yet we’re here.” The Doctor pointed out. But Tom wasn’t listening. He kept scanning the crowd for you. But he couldn’t see you and he was about to give up hope when Clara gasped. He looked at her.

“What?” He asked, his eyes hiding behind his messy black hair.

“Look.” She pointed over to the opposite side where he had been looking. And that’s when he saw you.

You were wearing the same green dress you had been wearing the night of Ben’s engagement party. The night that you and Tom ditched out to go play laser tag and he proposed. You were standing there, laughing at something that Eddie Redmayne had said. Ben had his arm around your waist and was smiling. He looked happier than Tom had seen him look in a long time.

“Tom.” Clara said, touching his arm. “Are you okay?”

“They look good together.” He said sadly. Clara shook her head.

“You’ll always look the best with her.” She said. She gently pulled him back to his seat. “Come on. The show will be starting soon.” Tom nodded and set down. He tried to not look at you and Ben, but he couldn’t help it. You two looked so in love. When Ben looked into your eyes, Tom saw the light in his eyes brighten. And, even though he knew this wasn’t his world, it still hurt to see what he was missing out on.

“And the nominees for Best Actor in a Motion Picture, Drama are…” Tom heard the presenter say. He had zoned out on everything else and had just focused in on you. Now he was looking at the screen as the clip package rolled.

“Eddie Redmayne; The Theory of Everything.”

“Steve Carell; Foxcatcher.”

“Benedict Cumberbatch; The Imitation Game.” Tom looked down at you and Ben then, smiling and looking so happy. Both of you had fingers crossed.

“David Oyelowo; Selma.”

“Jake Gyllenhall; Nightcrawler.”

“And the award goes to…” There was a tense feeling in the air that Tom had felt many times himself. Everyone waiting to see who would take the trophy home with them and celebrate with a big smile on their face for their hard work. “Benedict Cumberbatch! The Imitation Game!”

You clapped as Ben made his way up onto the stage and took the award from the presenter. He was all smiles and, thankfully, not drunk this time. Tom would’ve clapped for him had this been his own world, but he didn’t feel that this Ben deserved his applause.

“Wow, this is just amazing.” Ben said. “I already had a prepared speech, but then I had a talk with our lovely hosts. And while this might seem a little unorthodox, it’s better than announcing it in the newspaper.” He joked. Tom rolled his eyes. “(Y/n), darling, will you join me up here?” You looked confused. Eddie patted your shoulder. Jennifer Aniston squeezed your hand as you went by. Kiera Knightly smiled knowingly at you. Mark Ruffalo just sat there, but he knew what was going to happen. You carefully made your way onto the stage, to avoid another Jennifer Lawrence mishap.

“What are you doing Ben?” You asked quietly. He just smiled at you, the microphone picking him up.

“(Y/n), we’ve been together for over a year. And you’ve been there for me through everything. I can’t even begin to think of a way to repay you. Hopefully, this is a start.” He knelt down then and you covered your mouth as you gasped. On national TV, Ben said; “(Your Full Name), will you marry me?”

 

Tom stormed out as you said yes. His heart was in a million pieces and he couldn’t take it. He knew it wasn’t you. He knew this wasn’t his life. He could hear the roar of cheers as you accepted the ring that Ben had bought for you. The Doctor and Clara hadn’t noticed Tom leave in the chaos of the proposal. But now, Tom walked alone around L.A., heartbroken.

“Why do you hate me?” Tom asked as he looked up at the stars. “Why can’t I just be happy? I just want to see my wife. I just want to hold my baby. I would give up acting if I could just do that. But I can’t even have that chance.” He walked back to the TARDIS to change out of the tux. But the whole time, someone watched him.

“Don’t worry Tommy boy.” Rani said from where she was watching him. “I think your wife and daughter are well taken care of.” With that, she laughed and pressed a button on a bracelet thing she was wearing. She vanished before anyone even knew she was there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...what did you think?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris overhears you and Sophie talking; Rani is working for someone.

Present

It had been over a year since Tom went missing. You were currently sitting in the living room, having tea with Sophie while Eira rolled around in her playpen. Ben had a job and was busy at work, leaving you to have some female bonding time with Sophie. A lot of things had changed over the time that Tom had been gone. You started wearing your hair differently. Chris slowly started to move into the bedroom with you. Chris had helped you decorate Eira’s bedroom nicely. He had even cleaned up the guest room where he kept all his clothes. He had let his apartment go since he was living with you and Eira.

“So…” Sophie said. “What’s new?” You sighed.

“Chris asked me to go with him to Massachusetts.” You explained. Sophie’s eyes widened.

“Wow. That’s a big step.” Sophie said. “Not that I’m saying you two or dating or anything like that.”

“I’m not sure if I want to though.” You said. “His family might get the wrong idea about me.” You didn’t know that Chris had come home early and was listening from outside the door. “I mean, what if they think I’m just after Chris for his money or worse. They think that I’m just using him until Tom gets back.”

“Well, are you?” Sophie asked. You shook your head.

“Sophie, I’m starting to have feelings for Chris. Like really passionate feelings.”

“Oh.” She said casually. Her eyes widened then. “Oh! I got ya.”

“I mean, I would love to go to Massachusetts. I’ve never been and would love to see it. I just don’t want his family to hate me.”

“What’s to hate?” Sophie asked. “You’re one of the most caring people I’ve ever met! They’d be lucky to get to know you and they’d be lucky to have you as a daughter-in-law!”

“Uh…Sophie, Chris and me aren’t getting married.” You said. Sophie just laughed.

“Okay dear.” She said, patting your knee. “I know that you’re waiting for Tom to come home, but I think that Eira will need an actual father.”

“She has one.” You said. “It’s Tom. Her last name is Hiddleston. He’s her dad and he’ll come home and we’ll be a family again.” Sophie gave you a sad smile. She was glad that Ben kept pushing everyone to give you hope of Tom’s return, but as each day went by without him showing up, she started to wonder what the point was. Tom was her friend, but part of her just kept wondering.

“Oh shoot, look at the time.” Sophie said, looking down at her phone. You knew that she was just trying to get out of this awkward conversation, but you let her make up her excuse. “I promise Ben I’d meet him for a late lunch. We haven’t seen each other much recently.”

“Okay.” You said, a little sad. “I’ll see you later.” Chris heard Sophie getting up, so he pulled the door closed and went a little ways down the hall. He acted like he was coming home and hadn’t heard the conversation. Sophie came out. “Oh, hi Chris!”

“Hello Sophie.” He said, smiling. “Where are you off to?”

“Oh, lunch with Ben.” She said. “I’ll see you later.” With that, she was gone. Chris smiled to himself, knowing why she had left. He walked in and saw you picking Eira up and holding her. Eira smiled when she saw Chris. You turned and looked at him.

“Oh hi.” You said, smiling. He kissed your cheek.

“And hello there missy.” He said. Eira giggled and grabbed Chris’s nose. He smiled at her then looked back at you. “So, my mom said if you and Eira want to join me at home, she’ll get my old play pen and such out of the attic.” Chris said.

“I’m not sure if it’s a good idea.” You said. Chris frowned.

“Why not?” He asked. He had heard your reasons earlier, but he wanted to hear your fears for himself. You sighed and bounced Eira a bit.

“Chris…what if they don’t like me?” You asked. He heard the sadness dripping in your voice. He wondered if you had had a bad experience with the Hiddleston’s when you met them for the first time or if your family hadn’t liked Tom. You knew that they weren’t on the list of people to call when Eira was born and the whole time that he had known you, you didn’t go back to Indiana to see them, just to show Tom around your home state some.

“What’s not to like?” He asked. He put his hands on your hips. “You are the most beautiful, caring, loveable person I’ve ever met.” Chris explained. He gently kissed your neck. Eira cooed between the two of you. “You gave the world the most precious little girl. You’re strong and you look damn good in anything that you wear.”

“Chris…” You whispered, your eyes tearing up a bit. He hooked a finger under your chin and tilted your head up so that you were looking at him.

“Will you please join me at my parent’s home?” He asked. You smiled at bit.

“Okay.” You said. “Let’s go.” Chris smiled and hugged the both of you close. He pulled you off to the bedrooms to pack then. He was so excited.

****

That’s how you found yourself on a plane heading to Boston with Chris and Eira. She was surprisingly quiet the whole flight, and you thought she would be fussy. You were constantly checking on her but Chris was good about entertaining her so that you could get some rest. She was always smiling when Chris played with her. He was so good with her and he would make a great dad someday.

After almost six hours, you landed at Logan International Airport. Chris took your hand and grabbed the car seat with Eira in it. You had the few bags you brought as carry on and made your way off the plane. 

“Hey loser.” Someone said when you walked through the gate. You and Chris both turned to see a man with blonde, spikey hair and sunglasses standing against the wall. “Aren’t you Captain America?” He laughed. Chris rolled his eyes.

“Mom sent you to get me?” Chris asked. The man smiled and slipped his sunglasses off and put them on top of his head. He took your hand and kissed it.

“Man, Chris said you were pretty, but I think he might be losing his sight, because you’re gorgeous.” You blushed a bit.

“(Y/n), this is my little brother Scott.” Chris said. “Scott, this is (y/n).”

“Oh, I’ve heard a lot about you.” Scott said, obviously flirting. Chris rolled his eyes again. “Anyway, mom’s excited about meeting her. As are Carly and Shana.”

“They’re home too?” Chris asked.

“Yeah.” Scott said. “It’s Evan’s family get together. And they wouldn’t miss a chance to see your new girl.”

“She’s not my girl.” Chris said. “Just a very close friend.” Scott nodded, not buying it.

“Well, come on. We still have quite a bit of a drive to Sudbury.” Scott said. Chris smiled at you and took your hand again, following Scott out to his car. You buckled Eira in and then got in yourself, sitting in the backseat behind the brothers. Chris looked back at you and smiled.

“Don’t worry.” Chris said. “My sisters aren’t that bad.”

“Easy for you to say.” Scott mumbled. “Carly and Shana are demon spawns.”

“You’re just over dramatic.” Chris shot back.

“How do you think I was on One Life to Live for so long?” Scott asked. Chris just laughed. You shook your head and smiled. You listened to the boys banter all the way to Sudbury while you paid attention to Eira. Soon, Scott pulled into the driveway of his parent’s home.

“We’re here.” Chris said. You smiled and got Eira out of the car while Chris grabbed the bags.

“Christopher!” A woman called from the front porch. You looked up to see who you were guessing was Chris’s mom standing there. She was shorter than her sons but you could tell they got their looks from her.

“Hi mom!” Chris said, waving. Lisa Evans came down the steps towards her sons. She saw you.

“Aww is this (y/n)?” She asked, pulling you into a hug. “Hi! I’m Lisa! And this must be baby Eira! She’s just as cute as Chris told me she was!”

“Thank you Mrs. Evans.” You said quietly.

“Oh sweetheart, call me Lisa.” She said. “Why don’t you go ahead and take Eira inside. The boys can handle your bags.” You smiled and nodded before taking Eira and the diaper bag inside. You figured she’d need changed. Lisa approached Chris then.

“So mom, what do you think of her?” Chris asked. Lisa smiled.

“I approve.” She said with a smile on her face.

****

Time and Place Unknown

Rani popped into the rocky climate of a mysterious planet with a smile on her face. Her boss was waiting for her, upon a throne built from the blood and bones of his enemies. He gave her what she wanted and in return, she had to collect these special little gems for him. She was down to the last two, but a certain Asgardian made it almost impossible for her to track them down.

That was until she met Chris Evans and he led her right to them. Now she just had the pleasure of getting them to her boss, one way or another.

“Have you done what you can to get me my infinity gems?” The voice asked her as she knelt.

“Yes sir.” She said. “The father is trapped in another world. Soon the mother will be too distracted with her new lover and the child will be easy to take.”

“Good.” He said, examining the glowing spots on his arm. Different colors mixing and swirling from his other conquests. Just two more and he would be unstoppable. “Once you have delivered the child, you will be rewarded.”

“Fantastic.” She said, a large smile on her face. She looked up at him, purple face accented by a golden crown. “Thank you, Thanos.” With that, she left to finish up her plan. She had big dreams for that money and she wasn’t about to let it slip through her fingers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So....what did you think? Please comment!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Lemon Warning* You and Chris cross the line; Tom receives unsettling news.

Present

“Is there anything I can do to help?” You asked Lisa as she busied herself in the kitchen. Shana and Carly had made a run to the store, and Chris and Scott were outside with their dad Bob.

“Just sit on one of those bar stools and keep me company.” She said, smiling at you. You nodded and climbed onto one of the stools. “So, Chris has told me a lot about you. I’m sorry to hear about your husband.” You weren’t sure exactly what Chris had told her about Tom and you didn’t want to come off as insane.

“Thank you.” You said sadly. “Eira and I both miss him dearly.” Lisa patted your shoulder. “I’m just glad that Chris was there for us. I don’t know what I would’ve done without him.”

“He’s a good boy.” Lisa said.

“I’m very thankful he was there for us.” You said. Eira started to coo then. You walked over to the playpen by the table and looked down at her. “What is it princess?” You picked her up. She kept looking around. “Are you looking for Chris?”

Lisa watched the whole exchange. You walked Eira to the door and pointed outside at Chris, who was currently in the middle of secretly dropping wood chunks down his brother’s shirt. Lisa could tell that you loved Chris, but you were still in love with Tom and no one would ever replace him in your heart. Part of her wanted to see you and her son together, while the other part wanted to tell him to leave you alone and quit trying to replace Tom.

“Okay, that’s enough of that.” You said, covering Eira’s eyes. Lisa watched as he sons got into a fight, Chris obviously winning, until Scott went to hit him in the groin. He missed because Chris moved out of the way, but they were still trying to hit the other.

“Boys.” Lisa sighed. Shana and Carly came in then with the groceries.

“Hey, who’s winning?” Carly asked, noticing the fight between Chris and Scott.

“Carly, it’s a fight between Captain America and Oliver Fish. Who do you think is going to win?” Shana asked, rolling her eyes.

“Oliver Fish.” Carly responded. She looked over at you and smiled. “Oh, look who’s up and awake!” She gently took Eira from you. “Hi there!”

“Don’t scare the poor child.” Shana said. Carly hissed at her sister.

“I am a very loveable person! I’m a teacher!”

“You’re a high school English teacher. Only nerds liked their high school English teacher.” You couldn’t help but giggle. Chris came in then, dirty and sweaty. He smiled at you and you started laughing.

“What?” He asked with a smile on his face.

“I’m having the most fun I’ve had in a while.” You said. Lisa, Shana, and Carly all smiled at each other.

“I’m going to go take a quick shower.” Chris said. “Dad said the food will be ready soon.” With that, he left the women. Carly turned her attention back to Eira, tickling her and making her giggle.

****

Soon, the Evans family and you were all gathered around the table. Eira wanted to go back and play with her stuffed bunny, so you let her. Small talk made its way through the dinner, until Lisa said something that stopped Chris mid chew.

“So, are you kids all going to the dance tonight?” Lisa asked before eating. Chris froze and glared at his mom.

“Mom…”

“Dance?” You asked. “What dance?”

“The alumni dance at the high school.” Carly explained. “It’s for homecoming. They do it every year. And every year, Shana, Scott, and myself go. But Chris is always too busy.”

“I was filming the Avengers! Then Winter Solider!”

“Excuses.” Shana said. Chris rolled her eyes.

“I’ll go.” Scott said. “And I’ll take Chris’s friend here. Because Chris obviously forgot to tell her.”

“I didn’t bring a dress.” You explained. “And I can’t just leave Eira anyway.”

“I have a dress you could wear!” Carly said.

“And Bob and I could watch Eira.” Lisa said. “Right Bob.” He nodded, just listening to the whole conversation.

“Mom, I doubt that (y/n) would want to go to something as stupid as this dance.” Chris said.

“Actually, it kinda sounds like fun.” You said. Chris looked at you and sighed.

“Fine.” He said. “I guess we can go.” Shana, Carly, and Scott all grinned at each other.

****

The girls took you over to Carly’s house and let you try on a couple different dresses while Scott and Chris got ready and headed over to the high school. Chris felt a little nervous about going. He felt like he was going to prom with the most popular girl at school. His palms were sweaty and he was shaking a bit.

“What’s wrong loser? First date?” Scott teased his older brother. Chris flipped him off and sighed. They walked into the gym and saw Carly and Shana talking to a couple of people Chris went to school with. Scott stopped dead when he saw you sitting at a table by yourself, fiddling with your phone. “Oh damn.”

“What?” Chris asked. Scott pointed over at you in an elegant blue dress. Chris’s eyes widened. “Oh my god.”

“Dude, if you don’t have dibs…” Chris punched his brother’s arm then headed over to you.

“(Y/n)?” Chris asked. You looked up at him and smiled.

“I look ridiculous, don’t I?” You asked. He shook his head and offered a hand to you.

“Can I have this dance?” He asked. You smiled and took his hand. The two of you danced to the music that played. Until about an hour or so later, when Shana decided that you two weren’t slow dancing enough. She walked up to the DJ and whispered her request into his ear. He nodded and once “Shake it Off” had ended, the next song started playing. Shana gave a thumbs up to Scott and Carly, who both smiled at her.

“Chris?” You asked, looking up at him as the song started playing. He shrugged and pulled you close.

I’ll never settle down,   
That’s what I always thought  
Yeah, I was that kind of man,   
Just ask anyone

I don’t dance, But here I am  
Spinning you around and around in circles  
It Ain’t my style, but I don’t care  
I’d do anything with you anywhere  
Yes, you got me in the palm of your hand  
Cause, I don’t dance

You held on to Chris as he spun you around the dance floor. Your head was resting on his chest and he had an arm around your waist. He knew that this was his siblings doing, but in the moment, he didn’t care. You were in his arms, pressed up against him. He could feel your breath as you softly sang along with the song.

“(Y/n)?” Chris asked softly. You looked up at him.

“Yes Chris?”

Love’s never come my way,   
I’ve never been this far  
Cause you took these two left feet  
And waltzed away with my heart

No, I don’t dance, but here I am  
Spinning you around and around in circles  
It ain’t my style, but I don’t care  
I’d do anything with you anywhere  
Yes, you got me in the palm of your hand, girl  
Cause, I don’t dance  
Ohhh  
I don’t dance

“(Y/n), I love you.” He said, holding you close. In that moment, you knew it was wrong for you to say it, but you were going to anyway.

“I love you too.” You said. Chris smiled down at you.

I don’t dance, but here I am  
Spinning you around and around in circles  
It ain’t my style, but I don’t care  
I’d do anything with you anywhere

Everyone around watched as your wrapped your arms around Chris’s neck and pulled him down to press your lips against his. He held you even closer, feeling you melt into him. He never wanted it to end.

I don’t dance, but here I am  
Spinning you around and around in circles  
It ain’t my style, but I don’t care  
I’d do anything with you anywhere  
Yeah, you got me in the palm of your hand, girl  
Cause, I don’t dance

Quickly, the two of you left. Chris knew exactly where to take you and you just followed along. The other Evans’ children saw you two leave and just laughed. They hadn’t expected that, just trying to push the two of you together. But, all good plans have some flaws.

****

A/N: This is a lemon or smutty part. So just ignore it if this kind of stuff bugs you! Also, I don’t write smut often, so if you’d just wanna skip it for quality reasons, that would be great too :P

****

You and Chris stood at the front desk of the hotel, waiting for the key. Once Chris’s credit card had cleared, he took your hand and led you to the elevator where the make out continued. Chris’s hand were all over your body and when the elevator doors opened to the floor the room was on, you didn’t think he would get out of the elevator fast enough. There was no changing your mind this time. You wanted this more than anything.

Once you were inside the room and the door locked, Chris had you pressed up against it, kissing every inch of exposed skin he could get his lips on. You moaned softly as your felt him unzip the dress. It slid down your body, leaving you in just your bra and panties.

“You are so beautiful.” Chris whispered, unclasping your bra and letting your breasts free. He gently kissed each one, sending waves of electricity through your body. He picked you up then, easily strong enough to carry you, and laid you on the bed. Before you could even ask what he was doing, he had pulled your panties down and his head was between your thighs. You threw your head back.

“Chris!” You moaned. “Yes!” You grabbed his hair as he slipped a finger into you and licked your clit. “Oh god!” You were just about there when he pulled his finger out and stripped out of his clothes. You pouted.

“Don’t worry honey.” He said, slipping out of his suit. “I will take good care of you.”

He dropped his clothes, revealing that tones body that so many fangirls dreamed of seeing first hand. You stared in awe at him. He smiled at you as he grabbed his wallet from his discarded pants and pulled a condom from it.

“Did you plan this?” You asked jokingly. He smiled at you.

“No, but I wish I had.” He said, opening the package and rolling it on his dick. He crawled into bed with you and perched above you. “I would’ve brought more.”

He carefully pushed into you then. You gasped. It had been over a year since you had had sex with anyone. Ever since Tom left. You let your eyes slip closed as Chris started to move and suddenly, it was Tom over you, kissing your neck and lips, thrusting into you. Just like the night you and he made Eira. He clung to Chris, moaning and begging.

You would’ve been happy if it never ended.

****

Alternate Universe

Tom walked alone, his hair making a curtain for him to hide behind. He hated it here. Absolutely hated it. This place was hell and there was no escape from it. He had abandoned Clara and the Doctor at the hotel the night before, and he was sure they were probably looking for him. He just needed some time to himself, to figure things out. 

That’s when he saw you coming out of a store. You looked exhausted, like you had been up all night. He saw you fumble around with something in your purse. You pulled out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. You put one between your lips and lit it, seeming to relax with the first puff. Tom walked over to you then.

“Those things will kill you.” He said. You laughed.

“I know, I know.” You said. “And my fiancé hates it, but I need them sometimes.” You looked over at him. “Nice cosplay.”

“Excuse me?” He asked.

“Aren’t you supposed to be Adam from Only Lovers Left Alive?” You asked him. He looked down at himself and sighed.

“Kinda feel like him today.” He said. You nodded.

“I hear ya.” You laughed. “Long night. Ben wanted me to meet some many people. To show me off.” You shook your head. “The spotlight. I fuckin’ hate it.”

“But you’re dating one of the hot 100.” Tom laughed. You sighed. “What’s wrong?”

“It’s nothing.” You said. “You just remind me of someone that I used to love.” You started to leave but Tom suddenly grabbed your arm. “What is it?”

“Maybe he still loves you.” Tom said. You shook your head. “I know he probably does.”

“You can’t possibly know that.” You said. “You don’t even know who he is.”

“Yes I do.” Tom said. “It’s me. It’s Tom.” You started to laugh. “What?”

“You’re not Tom.” You said. “Tom is a heartless bastard who knocked up his best friend’s girlfriend and then married her. And I feel bad that they lost the baby, but he’s an arrogant piece of shit. So I don’t wish for anyone to be Tom. I loved him once, but I hate him now.” You said. Tom stood there, in shock, but let go of your arm. “I’d find a new idol mate. Tom Hiddleston’s not worth your time.” With that, you left. Tom wasn’t sure what hurt worse, the fact that in this world, he was a dick, or that you were the one who called him that.

“Tom!” He heard Clara call. “Tom! What are you doing?”

“Leave me alone.” Tom growled. Clara rushed up to him. She saw the tears streaming down his face then.

“Tom?” He didn’t answer her. He just took off running. He didn’t know where he was going, but anywhere was better than here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...what did you think?


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You realize your mistake; Tom and Clara get some exciting news.

Present

You laid by Chris, your naked bodies pressed against each other. He was brushing your hair and smiling, but you could tell that there was something wrong. You felt it in your gut. He looked deep into your eyes and instead of seeing euphoria over the time that you two had spent together, he saw sadness.

“Darling, what’s wrong?” Chris asked, letting his fingers graze your soft flesh.

“Did we make a mistake?” You asked softly. Chris looked at you.

“I didn’t.” He said. “Did you?” You just started crying then. Chris felt bad and wrapped his arms around you. “Shhh. It’s okay.”

“I cheated on my husband!” You cried. “The father of my child! I cheated on him!” Chris wanted to tell you right then that he knew Tom would never be coming back, but he couldn’t bring himself to do it. “I’m a horrible person!”

“No, no, no.” Chris said, kissing your forehead. “You are not a horrible person.”

“But…”

“Don’t argue with me about this (y/n).” He said softly, yet firm. “You are an amazing person. And if you never want to have sex with me again, so be it. We won’t even talk about what happened here tonight. I just want you to know that I will always love you, no matter what. And if, and when, Tom comes back and you go back to him, I will still be the friend that you’ll need. Understand?”

“Y-yes.”

“Good.” He held you close. You didn’t know that his heart was breaking at the thought of never being able to be with you like this again. So he wanted to savor it for as long as possible. He knew that when the two of you returned to L.A., there would be not talk of what happened in this Massachusetts hotel. It would just live on in his memories. Part of him wished that he could’ve gone back in time and went to the Catching Fire premier in London, instead of the Los Angeles one. That way, he could’ve met you before Tom did and hopefully, you could’ve been his wife instead of Tom’s.

“We should probably head back.” You said, breaking Chris’s thoughts.

“Yeah.” He said, sounding a little defeated. You got out of bed and pulled your clothes back on. Chris sighed and eventually did the same, even though he didn’t really want to. You called for a cab while Chris returned the room key. You played with your wedding ring. You felt that you didn’t deserve to wear it anymore. You felt that you had betrayed Tom in so many ways and that he wouldn’t be able to forgive you. You walked outside without Chris noticing.

“Tom.” You said to the sky. “If you’re out there somewhere, I’m so sorry.” You started to cry. “I don’t deserve you as a husband.” The tears fell freely down your cheeks. “R-remember back when you told me that you tried to kill yourself after I died, and I told you I wasn’t worth it?” You kept waiting for an answer that was never going to come. “Well, I meant it. I’m not worth it. Not one damn bit.” Chris had come outside then and was listening to you. “If you want me to leave when you get back, I will. Because I’m a horrible wife.” You wiped at your eyes. Chris came over and took your hand.

“Come on.” He said. “Let’s get you home.” You look up at him and nodded. He smiled sadly and walked you toward where the cab would be picking you two up. Neither one of you spoke on the whole ride back to the Evans’, but you both held hands.

****

About two days later, the two of you headed back to L.A. Ben had texted you the entire trip, wondering what was going on and such. After the first night, you and Chris had warmed back up to each other, but he could tell whatever spark there had been was gone.

The two of you headed back to California with your little secret kept safely in your minds. You knew Chris wouldn’t say anything, because he’d have to worry about facing the wrath of Ben, Chris Hemsworth, and hell, even Scarlett.

“Hey Chris?” You said when you stepped off the plane. You knew that Ben was waiting for the two of you. He looked down at you.

“Yeah?” You gently kissed his cheek.

“Thank you for a wonderful weekend.” With that, you picked up Eira and her diaper bag and left Chris standing there, blushing and speechless.

****

“When I said go out for a while, I just meant me and Sophie could watch Eira while you went to the beach or shopping.” Ben said. “I didn’t mean fly to the other side of the country.” You smiled a bit.

“Eira absolutely loved the plane.” You said. “Maybe me listening to Cabin Pressure while pregnant with her helped. Her uncle Ben gave her strength.” You started to laugh then. He looked at you like you were crazy.

“What now?” He asked. You two were sitting at a restaurant.

“Uncle Ben was Spiderman’s uncle.” You said. Ben rolled his eyes but couldn’t help but smile at seeing you in a good mood. He wondered what had gotten into you to lift your spirits. You were glad he didn’t know.

“So, what are you going to do now that you’re home?” Ben asked.

“Well, I have a new book I want to write. And I was thinking of trying my hand at acting.” You said. “Joss told me that if I ever want to be an extra in his movies or something, just to let him know.” Ben nodded.

“Well, I’m sure Sophie would love to have you in one of her movies.” Ben said. “If you’re interested.”

“Tell her to give me a call if she needs me.” You said. Ben nodded. Chris texted you then, asking where you were. He had went back to the condo, not knowing that Ben had taken you and Eira out for lunch. You sent him back a quick text and went back to your conversation with Ben.

The whole time though, you felt like something bad was going to happen soon.

****

Alternate Universe

Tom sat on one of the hills overlooking L.A., keeping to himself. He looked at the giant letters to the side of him and sighed softly. You were down there somewhere, probably talking with Ben about your run in with the “Tom Hiddleston Wannabe”. He sighed and held his head in his hands. Clara walked to him.

 

“How did you find me?” He asked. Clara smiled a bit.

“We’re traveling with the Doctor.” She explained. “He has one of the most intelligent machines at his disposal.”

“So, why didn’t you use it in the first place instead of walking all over L.A. to find me earlier?”

“We did use it.” She said. “But we both figured you needed some time after what you saw at the awards show.” He nodded. “What happened earlier? When you ran off.”

“Nothing.” Tom said. Clara sighed.

“Tom…”

“I saw (y/n).” Tom said. Clara’s eyes widened.

“Oh dear…”

“And she hated me.” Tom said. “She hates the Tom of this world. I guess he knocked up Sophie and then married her. They lost the baby.”

“Oh god! That’s horrible.” She said. Tom nodded.

“But I think that what hurt the most was the fact that it was (y/n) telling me these things with such venom in her voice.” He wiped at his eyes. “She said she loved him once, but now she hates him.” Clara wrapped her arm around Tom. That’s when her phone rang.

“Hello?” She asked.

“Clara! Something’s happened!” The Doctor said. Clara raised an eyebrow.

“What do you mean?” She asked.

“The time stream seems to have fixed itself.” The Doctor explained. “We can take Thomas home!”

“That’s great!” She said. “Tom, we’re going home!” Tom’s eyes widened and he couldn’t help but smile.

“I’m going home (y/n)!” He said. “I’m coming home!”

****

Time Unknown

Rani went back to Earth of your timeline with a big smile on her face. She was so happy that this plan was actually working. Soon, she could rid herself of Thanos and go someplace where she could do all the research and experiments she wanted and no one could stop her.

“Time to put this energy back into the TARDIS.” She said, taking off her bracelet. That’s when something hit the TARDIS. She didn’t know what it was, because it wasn’t exactly safe to be in the time stream without protection of some kind. But when the lightning (which is what she assumed it probably was) hit the TARDIS, she dropped the bracelet and it cracked.

“Oh no!” She said, quickly picking it up. She watched as the technology that was keeping Tom away was starting to fade. “Guess I have to move things up a little earlier than I planned. She said, rolling her eyes and going to the controls of the TARDIS. “Next stop, Los Angeles, California.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter to go :) I hope you like this :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A surprise awaits a month later.

Present  
One Month after Massachusetts

You and Eira were on the set with Chris and Ben. Doctor Strange was in this new movie and Chris had agreed to play Captain America for one more. Mainly because he knew you liked the way he looked in the suit.

Eira had cried the first time she had seen Ben in his Doctor Strange makeup and costume. She wasn’t talking yet, but she could recognize faces and seeing “Uncle” Ben looking so different scared her. But now, she was giggling as he held her and played with her. You smiled as you watched the two of them. But that’s when you heard something. A familiar wheeze. You looked at the others, who immediately stopped what they were doing. You stood up as the TARDIS came into view.

“What’s he doing here?” Robert asked. You shrugged.

“Probably wants me to go on some kind of stupid mission again.” You said passively. But you slowly walked to the TARDIS. That’s when the door opened and Tom walked out, hair still like Adam’s. He looked around, trying to figure out where he was, and that’s when his eyes landed on you.

“T-Tom?” You asked.

“(Y/n)?” He responded. You quickly ran to him and he wrapped you in his arms. “Oh god, is it really you?”

“Yes.” You cried, holding onto him. You were almost scared that he would vanish if you let go. “I’m here.” He gently kissed your temple and held you closer. “Tom, I have someone you need to meet.” You said. He looked down at you.

“Who?” He asked. He didn’t know that it had been almost two years since he had vanished. You pulled back.

“Ben, can you?” You asked. Ben carried the frightened little girl over and put her in your arms. Tom was confused. “Tom, may I introduce you to Eira Nicole Hiddleston. Your daughter.”

“M-my…daughter?” Tom asked. He stared at Eira with wide eyes. “But…you were just…”

“Tom, Eira is seven months old.” You said. “You’ve been gone about a year and three months.” Tom stumbled a bit. The Doctor and Clara stood there, watching.

“May I…hold her?” He asked, sounding scared. You smiled.

“Of course.” You said, putting Eira in his arms. She looked up at him.

“Hi.” He said. “I’m your daddy.” He kissed her forehead. Tears started to fill your eyes. Chris stood in the background, completely confused. Tom wasn’t supposed to be here. He wasn’t supposed to be back. Eira looked at you.

“Dada?” She asked. You gasped. It was like she had been waiting for Tom to say her first word. You quickly hugged her and smiled. Ben was smiling and even he had tears in his eyes.

“Yes honey. Dada.” You said. You looked at Tom. “She was saving her first words for her dad.” Tom started to cry then. He held both of you as close as he could, never wanting to let go. That’s when a woman appeared, standing on the balcony set of Stark Tower.

“That’s sweet.” She said, sounding unamused. “But I’ll take my payment now.” The Doctor’s eyes widened then as Tom handed you Eira and pulled the two of you behind him. No one noticed the fear in Chris’s eyes.

“No.” The Doctor said. “It’s not possible!”

“Hi Doctor!” She said cheerfully. “Did you miss me?”

To Be Continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this has been fun :) I hope everyone enjoyed it!

**Author's Note:**

> So, should I continue this story?


End file.
